Subarashii Sensei
by Natii-chan
Summary: Nunca gostei das teorias, principalmente aulas. Ficar sentada escutando uma pessoa falando e falando sobre um assunto que provavelmente esquecerei só que me esqueci de prestar atenção no assunto quando vi o quanto maravilhoso ele é. --Temari--


_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto não me pertence, assim como o casal aqui citado não pertence um ao outro. Shikaku-kun é eternamente de Yoshino-san e Temani-san será sempre a problemática do Shikamaru-kun (meu Shikawaii!)._

* * *

.

.

.

**Subarashii - Sensei!**

.

.**  
**

_Temari Pov's_

Nossa, ficar nessa vila a mando de um kazekage mal-humorado e mais novo que eu estou extremamente estressada. Quando cheguei aqui e soube o verdadeiro motivo pra essa pequena visita não digo que surtei, mas que fiquei surpresa, não sou a melhor medica-nin, ou melhor, não posso nem ser considerada isso até porque fiz o treinamento básico com a Chiyo-baa-sama, mas mesmo assim quando a hokage me explicou o motivo pude ver que estou aqui pela minha atenção e por já ter freqüentado a vila em outras ocasiões, mas pelo que disse Tsunade o sensei eu não conheço apesar dele ser famoso e até porque ele foi muito problemático em convencer a dar essa palestra para nós, isso mesmo NÓS até porque eu não serei a única de outra vila aqui, muitas outras medicas-nin estão aqui para ver essa famosa e esperada palestra que eu nem sei sobre o que será.

Agora estou parada em frente a porta do auditório, não sei o que me espera quando eu atravessar ela. Entrar no auditório foi estranho de inicio, nunca estive aqui antes eu pensei que fosse pela instalação só que a quantidade de pessoas aqui foi surpreendente e assustadora. Sakura havia me dito mais cedo que guardaria um lugar para mim junto dela e Ino para que não me sentisse deslocada só que achá-las, seria difícil se não fosse pelo seu cabelo rosa e o enorme rabo loiro da Ino, elas estavam.

"-Hai." Cumprimentei e me sentei, alias não estava ali para fofocar como faziam antes de chegar.

"-Hai." Me responderam juntas a loira e a 'rosada' e ela completou.

"-Você não deve estar muito feliz em ficar aqui hoje não é Temari-chan?" Ela perguntou, sabe às vezes acho você tão intrometida.

"-É somente mais uma missão, então não tenho muita escolha a não ser cumpri-la com sucesso." Respondi sabendo que não era verdade, bem, não admitiria que estou aqui contra minha vontade.

"-Principalmente quando o seu guia não pode ficar junto a ti." Abusada, você me paga Ino-porquinha.

"-Bom há muito tempo não me perco pela vila e o kazekage ficará feliz em saber que você está bem Ino-chan!!" Te peguei não é!

"-É, olha já vai começar." Ela virou para mim e cochichou _'falamos lá fora'_ bom apertei o botão certo, Sakura só nos olhou com uma cara de _'perdi alguma coisa?'_ só que ficou sem resposta, pois a estrondosa voz de Tsunade-sama ecoou pelo local, junto dela uma presença marcante Ele.

Não sei como a presença dele me balançou tanto. Aquele ar cansado, o rosto corado quando gaguejou em uma frase, os suspiros altos, suspiros de cansaço. Mas, o mais impressionante foi o silencio que abateu sobre o ambiente enquanto ele falava. Ele me lembra alguém, claro que é exatamente pelas semelhanças como o nome Nara Shikaku para Nara Shikamaru, a preguiça, mas os traços faciais e a voz rouca, macia e penetrante ele pode ser algum parente ou coisa assim já que não conheço mais ninguém do clã Nara, mas uma coisa é certa! Se todos forem como os dois que eu conheço pode ser um paraíso. Não que eu esteja reparando nesses detalhes banais só não estava entendendo ou prestando muita atenção sobre os _'chifres raspados podem ajudar com...' _ou sobre como o _'pelo dos cervos são eficazes para a cicatrização de feridas profundas'_ realmente não é produtivo sentar tão próximo com o seu cheiro ao alcance de me nariz, que é um cheiro maravilhoso só pouca coisa mais forte e marcante que a do Shikamaru, será uma marca do clã? Bom as duas garotas que eu conheço que os conhecem eu acho estão concentradas demais para perguntar isso, alias todos aparentam menos eu.

Kami-sama, que esta acontecendo? Ele tem algum tipo de imã que eu não consigo tirar meus olhos dele onde ele vai no palco eles vão o seguindo. Certamente estou em hipnotizada. Pronto ele se sentou e cruzou os braços e continua com o blá, blá, blá de cervos e doenças só que relaxadamente sentado na cadeira. CHIKUSHO. Ele cruzou os braços e essa cena pode ficar gravada em minha mente como um quadro de tão linda, nossa, esse colete com certeza faz muito bem a você, valoriza os bíceps não muito grandes e nem pequenos demais sabe aqueles tipo bexigas mal infladas? Esses são a medida certa para, não um, mas sim muitos abraços acolhedores e quentes e os antebraços nossa só o preguiçoso é assim só que em proporções certas pra mim, será que isso que estou fazendo é traição? Bom meus pensamentos não podem ser lidos a não ser que a Ino entrasse no meu corpo, e com certeza eu saberia. Um abraço dele agora não seria uma má pedida, um bem forte e apertado como de urso e então eu descansaria minha cabeça na curva do pescoço dele sentindo esse cheiro de homem, masculinidade pura. A camiseta preta por baixo do colete ajuda ainda mais a dar um destaque ao tom de pele que só ficaria ainda mais perfeito se eu pudesse arrancar dele, arrancá-lo bem rápido o colete, não melhor seria abaixar o zíper dele no dente bem lentamente, tão devagar que chegaria a doer, então sim, depois rasgar a camiseta e ficar admirando o peitoral que deve ser muito bem definido então subindo aos poucos e ver a cara assustada que ele provavelmente estaria fazendo, saco eu em minhas divagações fizeram perder o momento em que ele levantou agora ele está de costas e uauuu! Ai ai Kami me acuda ombros largos, mas antes tem que conferir a bunda é importante e sim uma bunda extremamente fofa aquela que enche a mão perfeitamente, agora subindo e voltando para seus ombros que é muito melhor que antebraços, coxas e até a bunda fofinha, os ombros realmente mostram a maturidade o desenvolvimento uniforme do corpo porque isso é uma coisa que nem treinamento ajuda a aumentar esse é um dos melhores segredos do corpo de um shinobi.

Nossa o Gaara vai me matar, arrancar meu couro _'se bem que se antes esse palestrante arrancar minhas roupas não ligaria se o Kaze me matar'_ e deixar meus restos secando no sol do deserto pra mostrar que não há misericórdia com aqueles que não obedecem a suas ordens como eu acabei de fazer e já que não estou aprendendo nada vou relaxar com meus pensamentos sórdidos e quem sabe usá-los com Shikamaru para convencê-lo a me dar um curso extensivo sobre isso ou uma copia do livro que esse sensei está usando? Mas será muito mais divertido usar essa minha mente criativa com ele. Pelo jeito está acabando e eu não prestei atenção em nada exceto o corpo do Shikaku-sensei.

A sala está quase vazia exceto pela a Hokage as fieis e inseparáveis escudeiras dela Shizine e a Sakura, e sem falar da Ino que até agora não largou do meu pé por eu não ter feito nenhuma anotação, como se eu já não estivesse nervosa o sulficiente.

"-Como você não anota nada Temari-chan?" Acho que ela está mais nervosa do que eu, será que ela acha que o Gaara pode culpar ela?

"-Bom... não anotando, simples não é?" Viu, viu não sou só fria, mas grossa também já que você fica falando uma coisa que eu já sei. "Não se preocupe eu me viro com meu irmão ta."

"-Então ta, mas já tem uma idéia do que fazer? Vai pedir a ajuda dele?" Nossa sou tão transparente assim.

"-Não sei, algumas coisas passam pela minha cabeça." Eu disse, só que não sei por onde e nem como começar, nesse momento a única coisa que eu sei é que tenho que sair daqui o mais rápido possível. "Ino-chan, estou voltando pra pensão," rápido, rápido ele esta vindo pra cá, se eu não quiser me entregar ficando vermelha como um pimentão melhor eu sumir. "Hoje foi um dia muito cansativo e ainda tenho que achar o Ele, ja ne." Bom, ou melhor, mau, bem mal. Nem esperei ela responder e já estou quase na porta mas escuto a surpresa por minha saída nada estratégica.

'_Acho que ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa_', _'Você terá outra oportunidade de conhecê-la.', 'Ela não me é estranha acho que já vi ela lá no clã.'_ Que?? Será que ele já me viu com o Nara? Ai Kami, onegai faça essa porta não fugir de mim. Baka, isso que acontece quando não se presta atenção por onde anda.

"-Desculpa," Pedi olhando para o chão morrendo de vergonha de olhar em quem eu esbarrei. "só estou com pressa." Coragem, olha para frente e de um sorriso forçado e corra sua covarde.

"-Nossa Temari, calma." É ele, nem pensei que seria assim tão fácil achá-lo. "O que aconteceu pra você sair correndo desse jeito." Nunca que eu vou admitir para você!

"-Nada, é só pressa."

"-Sei, sei," e ele coça o queixo. "Então, a palestra terminou?"

"-Já, foi interessante," que mentira "E você o que faz aqui, agora que terminou?"

"-Vim ajudar o velho, ele está ai?" Ele está me abraçando, que gostoso, o cheiro dele é tão bom.

"-Velho que velho?" Será que eu posso descansar a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele, não, hááá hoje foi tão cansativo e ele suspirou e tremeu quando coloquei minha cabeça aqui.

"-Meu velho, meu pai foi ele que deu a palestra, se você tirar a cabeça daí eu até passo no seu quarto mais tarde pra te explicar as duvidas que teve sobre a palestra." O QUE KAMI??

"-Haaa, está sim." Tenho que ir embora. "Passe lá, até depois." Pai. Velho. Otousan. "não se atrase."

"Are, are depois me fala o que aconteceu!" Ai, Pai, porque não um tio ou primo, mas não tem que ser PAI!

"-Claro, ja ne." Rápido, rápido, fantasias com um subarashii-sensei, não poderia acabar em coisa boa.

.

.

.

_**Aperte ali em baixo 'ohh' e deixe um Review.... ta! **_


End file.
